Its Love
by x.Parakiss.x
Summary: Just a basic love story


(Note:All the _italicized_ words are the words they are thinking, just so you don't get confused)

As Caroline was walking toward her house in Paris she was looking down at her newspaper that read "New line of clothing coming soon" All that reminded her of her good old days when she made clothes and modeled them. It also gave her that memory of when she didnt win that trophy for George. She looked up and then looked back down as her head tilted down wards so she could continue to read the paper, she bumped into someone.

"Oh my, I am the clumsiest person in the world I am very sorr-" As she recognized the face she didn't know which expression to express. "George"? As George looked at her he recognized her immediately and then smiled.

"Wow Caroline my have you changed, you look beautiful as always."

"Why thank you George, I am just shopping for a wedding cake" Said Caroline

"One of your friends getting married" He asked with a questionable face on.

"No me actually, I have been engaged for a year now and I am very happy. And since you are here and we go way back why don't I-" She said while digging in her purse for something "give you an invitation, I would hate for one of the people I loved not to be there, it would devastate me. Please Come" She said handing him her copy of the invitation, and waving goodbye at the same time. As George just watched her leave he remembered when she didn't say goodbye to him when he was in the car, he always thought that they belonged together and now she was off getting ready to marry some other man that he knew she didn't love because she loved him. He knew what he had to do but how was he going to do this without breaking Caroline's heart? As George turned back to face Caroline's direction he noticed her in someone's arms, that someone looked familiar but he couldn't pinpoint the name.

As days passed George waited for the wedding day to come. As he was plotting and scheming a way to get Caroline back he wasn't all that sure he wanted to. A flashback of her in that mans arms was killing him every time he remembered it; he couldn't bare to be without her. His love for her was like love that could never end, love that just never stopped aching and throbbing. The longing to hold her in his arms was so unbearable he couldn't hold back for one last minute. As he walked to his drawer he pulled out something that looked a little old and a little worn out. It was a number it read 555-7782. As he called the number a woman picked up.

"Hello" said the woman

"Hi I was wondering if this cell phone belonged to Caroline"

"Yes it does and this is Caroline speaking"

"Caroline it is George I really need to speak to you; you know who this is right"

"I am sorry sir this is probably the wrong number" She said and then hung up the phone

"Why can't my endings be happy endings" He said to himself as put his phone down.

As the woman on the other side of the phone looked at the phone she knew it was George she just couldn't face him. It was Caroline on the other end _"But the way we said goodbye, or the way we didn't say goodbye" _she said to herself _"was just unbelievably hard and I just can't take another heartache" _She said with her eyes filling up with tears. As the day went on Caroline began thinking to herself about the phone call. Thinking what_ would have happened if she told George that it was her, what would she say, how would she say it? Would it be awkward or no? _The things racing through her mind and racking her brain were making her go insane. She wanted to pick up the phone and call him and tell him she had lied but that was too hard. It seemed as if her hand wouldn't move. And then just as her hand did move to reach the phone her fiancé walked through the door.

"Hello honey" he said

"Hi sweetheart, how was work today"?

"It was good did you go to your photo shoot"?

"No they canceled it, they were having some technical difficulties" She said with a straight face, not showing any sign of guilt or any sign of with holding any secrets.

"Well that's not too good, I was really busy so I am tired want to fix me up some dinner" He said

"Yes, sure honey." she said thinking _that George would never have been so rude to have- then she thought yeah he would've been just as rude as Hiro was._

Later on that night when Caroline was sitting on the floor looking at some of her pictures she did with George, Hiro walked in and said, "You were so gorgeous, but guess what"?

"What" said Caroline?

"Well our wedding is 24 hours from now and I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch tomorrow"?

"I would but my photo shoot is tomorrow" She said knowing that, that was a lie. She knew she had to go see George, or find him first, at least.

**Day of Wedding**

As Caroline walked down the aisle looking around to find George he caught the corner of her eye. He saw the same love in her eyes as he saw 10 years before this current date. As her thought about it this was the date that he left her, just ten years ago. The same day and the same month. As he stared at her he wondered why she would do that. He wondered, _if she really loves me then why did she put it on this date. Then he realized she really only wanted to get over him all along, that meant she really did love him. _That rung a bell. The priest started to speak he thought of somethin_g_, _THATS IT, _he thought to himself.

"Is there any reason anyone can think of for this couple not to be married in holy matrimony"? Said the preist looking at the audience. Everything was quiet, Caroline looked at George he knew what she wanted him to do. "So we proc-" the priest got cut off

"I do" said George as Hiro looked back he recognized the face from the pictures Caroline was looking at.

" I object to all of this it is absurd, I love Caroline always have and always will and I know she has the same feelings for me and I know that she wouldn't trade them for anything in this world and I know this because I know Caroline better than anyone else. Caroline we left without saying the words goodbye because we knew we would end up together again, we knew we belonged in each others arms. Everything we did felt so right and everything we said felt so right. I know I shouldn't have left in the first place but I didn't know you loved me and I didn't know that, no I just didn't think and I really want you back I made the biggest most hugest mistake anyone could possibly make. I am so sorry. Please come back to me" He said as everyone stared at him. But he didn't care all he was doing was staring at Caroline waiting for her answer.

"All you have to say is yes, that's it one simple word" He said

_**(Stay tuned for the rest)**_


End file.
